


Je T'aime

by thefloralpeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, french stuff, idk i just thought it would be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloralpeach/pseuds/thefloralpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU in which Jean discovers Marco can speak some French, and Marco says some things and blushes furiously. Lots of fluff and probably incorrect French.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T'aime

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the French isn't completely correct... I kind of speak it but I had to look some words up so please forgive me! See the end of the chapter for translations~

"I didn't  know you studied French," I said as I moved towards Marco, who was laying on the floor of our dorm with books and papers spread around him. I swear to God he's even more disorganized than I am…

He was reading some French excerpt for some class- probably like Literature or an art class or one of those- effortlessly and completely disregarding the translation page lying next to him on the Floor-of-Scattered-College-Papers. We were close, but he'd never mentioned knowing French. I got kind of excited.

"Oh-" he looked up at me; I guess he hadn't realized that I'd walked in. "Yeah, I took classes throughout high school and an advanced one last year."

I sat down next to him (after finally fucking finding a clear spot), silently reading some of the words.

"Say something in French." Yeah, I know. Predictable. But how could I not?

He thought for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, tell me what to say."

"I go to Trost University with my awesome roommate Jean, who is super awesome and I could only ever hope to be like someday. Because he is awesome."

"Pfft-" he laughed. Success. "Alrighty… ugh, I'm sorry I'm gonna be a little rusty," he struggled for the right words. "Je vais à l'université de Trost avec mon colocataire genial qui s'appelle Jean," he paused and… was he blushing? "Il a les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vu, ils sont une nuance parfait de fauve…" he stopped there.

I smirked, and I'm pretty sure it turned into a full on dorky grin. Shit. But, I couldn't help myself. Heh, poor guy didn't even realize. "Merci pour le compliment, mais je dois dire que les tiens sont assurément les plus beaux. Je ne savais pas que tu avais senti comme ça de moi."

I'm fluent.

Marco's blush deepened until he resembled a beat or radish or some other insanely red vegetable thing, whatever. The point is, the guy looked like he was gonna fucking explode. Then the color all drained and he looked completely terrified. He hid his face in his hands as if he were a kid playing hide-and-seek; like if he couldn't see me, then I couldn't see him. I couldn't help but grin harder. _Stop being so fucking cute._

"Oh God," he muttered, "I- Oh man I'm sorry," I stifled back laughter. He had nothing to be sorry for, but it was fun watching him squirm like an ant, as if I were the kid with the magnifying glass holding his imminent death over his head. "I should have- UGH! Jean! Your name is Jean!" He struggled with words some more. "You're _French_ I should have fucking known-"

"You really think that?" I cut him off to save him some embarrassment. It was cute from this side, but probably humiliating from his.

He separated his hands a bit to look at me from the safety of his finger-shield. "Huh?"

"Do you really think that about me?" I moved a little closer to him. Shit, I was probably blushing too. Dammit.

He nodded his head, still scared to look at me. Alright, enough is enough. I had to move his hands away for him. The blush had come back, almost dominating his freckled face.  I held onto his hand and kept grinning.

"Are you mad?" He's cute but God damn he's a fucking idiot sometimes.

"Marco, you see me mad every fucking day at pretty much everyone. Do I look mad?" I tried to speak lightheartedly so he would get the gist that I was literally the opposite of mad.

"No…" He shook his head like a shy little kid who was still too scared to speak.

"Est-ce que je peux t'embrasse?"

He blushed again, and bit his lip like he does when he's nervous but excited, and gave a slight nod. Hell yeah. I quickly closed most of the space in between us and cupped his head in my hands. I kissed him. It was awesome. I drew back, and he closed what little space I had created. I don't know how long we continued like that, but homework was forgotten and it was probably pretty late. I gotta say, it wasn't how I imagined the moment going; it was way better.

 _Je t'aime_ , I thought in my head.

**Author's Note:**

> (Marco:) "I go to Trost University with my awesome roommate, who's name is Jean... he has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen... they're a perfect tawny shade..."
> 
> (Jean:) "Thanks for the compliment, but I must say that yours are the most beautiful. I didn't know you felt like that about me."
> 
> (Jean:) "Can I kiss you?"
> 
> (Jean:Thinking:) I love you.


End file.
